Lucas can't keep his hands out the cookie jar
by True Love Always Brucas
Summary: I love the song "cookie jar" by gym class heroes. When I heard it I just had to do a songfic for Lucas. It's basically a humorous story about how Lucas just can't be faithful. This is my first fan fic ever, so I hope you enjoy!


Lucas can't keep his hands out the cookie jar.

_I like girls They like me_

Lucas stood in the hallway at Tree Hill waiting for his girlfriend Brooke to come out of her Science class. They'd been dating for almost two months and he was crazy about her. The only problem was, well to put it quiet honestly, Lucas was just a flat out player. The last time he had a real relationship he ended up cheating on her with some random skank he met at a bar. His excuse, "I'm sorry Anna, but I can't help it. I like girls and they like me." Well that got him all of a good slap across the face and a knee to the groin. He winced now in pain just thinking about it.

_They look so good_

_In they satin jeans_

But this time he promised it would be different, that was until Peyton Sawyer came around the corner. Boy did she look good in those jeans, she definitely wore them well. All it took was a smile and a wink from the gorgeous curly blonde and he was hooked. Actually to be truthful about it, all it took was a smile and a wink from any girl and he was hooked. 'And the cycle continues.' he though to himself. She walked up to him handed him a piece of paper, and seductively whispered in his ear, "If you ever get bored with Brooke call me."

_Told you to be the one _

_And my only _

_I want to be faithful_

'Brooke' he thought to himself as Peyton walked away. 'She's your girlfriend you idiot. You said this time it would be different, this time you said you would be faithful. Just then a gorgeous smiling Brooke ran out of her classroom snapping Lucas from his thoughts. "Hi boyfriend." she said while kissing him. "Hi yourself pretty girl. Are you ready to go to lunch." Lucas asked as he looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend. She nodded yes. Lucas put his arm around her and began walking them to the cafeteria.But I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar. Travis: Suddenly Rachel Gattina caught his eye. She looked right at him, brought her hand up to her ear, and mouthed 'call me.' Lucas smirked at her. 'Well maybe what Brooke doesn't know can't hurt her" he thought to himself. He glanced down at his hand that held the note with Peyton's phone number and slipped it into his pocket. He just couldn't keep his hands out of the cookie jar.

_You see I got this problem _

_I need help tryna solve it _

_Cause meeting after meeting and I'm still a cookie-holic _

_You can hide em, Imma find them, on the counter, in the closet _

_And I'll say I ain't do it with my face covered in chocolate_

Brooke was lying under Lucas on his bed. They had just got home from school and were in the middle of a heavy make out session. Lucas shifted his weight over top of her so he did not squash her. Just then, Brooke saw something fall out of Lucas' pocket. "Lucas, what is that?" Brooke asked between kisses. "Baby I don't know what you are talking about, but I'm sure it's not as important as kissing my very very sexy girlfriend." Brooke laughed and crawled out from underneath Lucas. He sighed in agitation, "Brooke," he whined, but when he noticed what Brooke had in her hands he stopped dead in his tracks. "Lucas why did Peyton give you her phone number?" she angrily spat out. Her hands were on her hips, and Lucas knew she wasn't happy. He knew he had to come up with a good lie. Why would he have Peyton's number. 'Because I'm planning on hooking up with her behind your back.' he said to himself. Somehow he did not think that Brooke would like that answer. "Because," suddenly he thought of the perfect explanation, "Because Peyton couldn't find you, and she wanted to give you her number, so she gave it to me instead." She looked at him, a blank look on her face. 'Oh great, I'm going to get kneed again' he put his hands in front of himself to protect his manhood. But to his surprise Brooke smiled up at him, "Lucas that's so sweet. I've been wanting to get Peyton's phone number. We have been hanging out the past few days, and I was going to ask for her number." She tackled him on the bed and kissed him. Lucas couldn't believe how lucky he was. 'Wow," he thought to himself, "God must really love me. I have got to be careful, maybe next time I won't be so lucky. Boy if he only knew how right he was.

2 months later

_I left crumbs in the bed once _

_But I told her I was through with that _

_She still don't be believing me_

"Oh my God Lucas are you kidding me? Bevin Mirskey, Bevin freaking Mirskey." Brooke was furious. She couldn't believe that he would be so stupid as to cheat on her with Bevin. She was easier to use than toilet paper. "Come on Brooke it was a mistake. Seriously I was thinking about you the whole time." As soon as those words left his mouth he realized what a jack hole he really was. "You did not just say that to me." Brooke was now fuming. She could not believe that he would be such an inconsiderate you know what. "Come on baby, I did not mean it like that. How about you just forgive me, so we can kiss and make up." He came closer to her and pressed his lips to her mouth. She immediately pulled away, "No Lucas, I mean it we are through." Lucas just rolled his eyes they had been breaking up and getting back together for the past month. "For 10 minutes this time or until tomorrow. I need to know how to plan my night." Brooke's eyes widened. She couldn't believe how horrible he had been the past month, and every time she took him back. But not this time, no she had been a welcome mat for him to step on too long. This time she was done. "How does for ever sound?" she screamed at him before slamming the door and walking out.

_I got a thing for Milano, Biscotti Italianos _

_And I never turn down some Oreos if you got those _

_Butter Pecan Puerto Rican, _

_Or them Oatmeal Raisin Asians. _

_Hazelnut Brazilians, _

_Macadamia Caucasians, Double stuffed or thin mint _

_It don't matter you getting it _

_Cause I got a sweet tooth that'll never come loose _

_And the fact of the matter is._

Lucas just scoffed. Oh whatever she would be back. She couldn't find anybody better than him if she tried. He pulled out his cell phone and began scanning through the numbers. Rachel, Peyton, Haley, Anna, Bevin, Ashley, Brittany, Jasmine, Nicki. So many girls to pick from, who would be the lucky one tonight. He continued scrolling until he reached Lindsay. 'Ding, we have a winner.' Lucas arrogantly sang. He pushed the call button. "Lindsay, hey tonight is your lucky night baby. How would you like to hang out with the one and only Lucas Scott?"

_I like girls, _

_They like me T_

_hey look so good _

_In they satin jeans _

_Told you to be the one _

_And my only _

_I want to be faithful _

_But I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar_

Lucas stood outside Brooke's science class. He had given her the weekend to cool off. He knew that once she saw him and he apologized, she would forgive him and they would get back together. That's how it always went, he would do something stupid, she would yell at him tell him they were through, he would hook up with some chick, and the next day they would make up. Make up, oh yeah to Lucas it was worth it for just that reason, because after they broke up they would make up. He smiled deviously at the idea, but he was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he saw the bubbly brunette appear from behind the door, only this time she was not so bubbly. This time she didn't run and jump into Lucas' arms when she spotted him, and she did not return the smile that he had plastered on his face. She crossed her arms over her chest as he walked over to her. "So you finally come to your senses?" he cockily questioned. She smiled up at him, "Yeah Luke I finally came to my senses." "And?" he said. He could not help but smile. He knew she would cave. She always did. "And I realized…that you are an inconsiderate a-whole that I won't nothing to do with." Wait, he did not see that coming. "I mean it Lucas. You are a complete jerk. All you care about is hooking up with any girl you can get your hands on. I mean it Lucas we are done. Why don't you go find somebody else to use, because I'm tired of being that girl." she turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. He looked into her eyes and for the first time in a long time she thought she caught a glimpse of the boy you used to know, the boy that she loved. "Brooke I'm sorry okay. I really am. I promise this time it will be different. I will change. I will be better, and I will treat you like you deserve to be treated. Please." He was now begging and he knew he sounded like a real pansy, but he really cared about her, he did not want to lose her. "Wow Lucas, that actually almost sounded sincere. Unfortunately for you the sincere cut off ended a long time ago. Bye Lucas." and with that she was gone. Lucas could not believe it. He had never felt so low in his entire life. He had just lost the one person he actually cared about. He was heartbroken. 'Man I can't believe this. What am I going to do without her." he thought to himself. Just then three beautiful girls came walking by. A redhead, a brunette, and a blonde, with long legs and glossy bouncy hair. Lucas smirked, "I think I'll manage." He runs up to the three girls. "Excuse me ladies, can I have a picture of you three so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas." The three girls giggle, as Lucas steps in the middle and wraps his arms around them. He cockily walks down the hall, all thoughts of Brooke quickly disappearing from his mind.

And there you have it ha ha

I tried my best

I went to cookie anonymous

I guess I'm a failure

I can't seem to keep my damn hands out the cookie jar but,

It is what it is

Can't keep my hands out the cookie jar


End file.
